


марвело-драбблы

by darkflame



Category: Marvel, Marvel (House of M), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Avengers vs X-men, Crack, Gen, M/M, evil!tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>разное-разное с фестов и не только)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Не)обычное утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> испорченный капитан америка  
> крэк, крэк и блинчики

Однажды утром все проснулись раньше Стива.  
Это удивительное событие не прошло не замеченным, ведь каждое утро Стив вставал в пять утра, шёл на пробежку, а вернувшись, готовил подтягивающимся мстителям завтрак.

О его живительных блинчиках ходили легенды. Так, говорят, они даже возвращали к жизни не спавшего пятеро суток Старка. Правда, свидетелей этого события не нашлось посколько и в обычное-то утро Тони - не самая приятная компания. Ему протяни ложку - он всю кружку откусит и кофеварку приватизирует.

Тем ни менее, Стив умудрялся уже с утра нести позитив (и завтрак) в ряды героических соседей.

К счастью, потерявшийся Роджерс нашёлся до того, как Мстители вылетели в Латверию (но после того, как они разогнали всех нью-йоркских злодеев. Да, всех. Теперь десятки героев ждала безработица и забвение, о ужас).

Сначала они не поверили своим глазам: Стив был в трениках, мятом пиджаке поверх рваной майки с загадочной надписью от вида которой, тем ни менее, покраснела Наташа.

Стив хмуро оглядел собравшихся, плюнул на пол и пошёл устанавливать анархию.

И установил бы, не ворвись в комнату Фьюри верхом на летающей тарелке.

\- Без паники! У Капитана Америки вышел срок годности и он испортился, - пояснила Мария Хилл (она же "агент Хэ", о чём все догадывались, но по неправильным причинам), а затем попросила посмотреть на вспыхнувший фонарик и запомнить, каким обычным, ничем не примечательным было утро.

И утро действительно было ничем не примечательным, обычным утром.  
И когда Стив, обжегшись кипятком, что-то пробомотал себе под нос, все вежливо сделали вид, что им послышалось.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: стив/тони. секс в мастерской, стив бесится с того, что броня старка на них "смотрит".

\- Джарвис, почему железный человек стоит на лестнице в подвал?

\- Потому что, мистер Бартон, Капитана Америку нервирует взгляд железного человека.

\- Меня тоже нервирует взгляд железного человека, но, по-моему, броня улучшила ситуацию.

\- У мистера Роджерса другое мнение на этот счёт.

\- Я слышал про снежную слепоту. Может, Кэп до конца разморозился. Ещё полгода и он меня поймёт.

\- Я отмечу дату, сэр.

\- Джарвис, а почему у железного человека завязаны глаза?

\- Потому что очки со шлема соскальзывают, а мистер Старк не хочет добавлять к шлему уши. По его словам, они будут мешать при полёте.

\- Он уши Дамбо прикручивать собрался? Можно найти другой выход.

\- Да, мистер Роджерс предложил сделать парные крылышки, но оказалось, что они уже запатентованы производителями игрушек "Капитан Америка".

\- Джарвис, а зачем вообще цеплять на броню очки?

\- Вы правы, мистер Бартон, совершенно не обязательно цеплять именно очки. Как вы можете заметить, повязка гораздо лучше экранирует сенсоры.

\- Подожди-ка подожди-ка. Какие ещё сенсоры?

\- Позволяющие смотреть сквозь стены сенсоры. Тонкий слой свинца в ткани их экранирует.

\- Ха! Старк у нас прям супермен доморощенный.

\- Приятно, что вы заметили культурную отсылку. Также сенсоры не показывают сквозь шапочку из фольги. Мистер Старк справедливо решил, что ему не интересны занятия чужих тараканов.  
\- Угу, он своих выгуливать не успевает

\- Джарвис, что значит "не интересно"? Всё остальное, значит, ему интересно?

\- Мистер Старк очень любознательный человек, но я не могу знать наверняка.

\- Джарвис, а в эти сенсоры, случайно не встроена камера? Я ж не совсем слепой: то "Старк индастриз" долги и у нас отключают кабельное, то Старк снова на коне, а по платному каналу крутят реалити-шоу "Супер-Дом". Я рекламу на билбордах видел!

\- Прошу прощения, не могу знать. Кабельное-то по-прежнему не показывает. Хочу также заметить, что за последние 18 секунд слышимость не ухудшилась и вам совершенно не обязательно повышать голос.

\- Всё, я захожу. Ну, зайцы, погодите!

...

\- Матерь божья! Старк, ты разрушил моё детство! Кэп, я пошутил позавчера, это были не настоящие стрелы Амура! Мои глаза, нееет!

\- Джарвис, а можно мне тоже повязку?

Так умный Джарвис одновременно научил Стива всегда запирать замки, а Клинта всегда стучаться.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Стив/Тони. Во время брифинга кто-нибудь замечает, что у Кэпа из кармана торчат женские кружева

Клинт и вправду видел лучше издалека. Если бы он видел ещё хоть на полметра лучше, его б забрали в Сони, к Икс-менам. Вот как хорошо видел Клинт издалека.  
Но, надо сказать, вблизи он тоже видел неплохо и часто то, на что другие не обращали внимание.

Например, на скучном брифинге Клинт вдруг разглядел, что у Кэпа новая форма, в этот раз с карманами! Кто бы мог подумать, что Коулсон согласиться менять её дизайн.

В этот момент Стив встал, чтобы взять у Фьюри какой-то наверняка важный документ. Но не настолько важный, чтобы он переманил внимание с Кэпа. Точнее, с кармана. Ещё точнее, с чуть выглядывающее содержание этого самого кармана.

\- Трусы! - заметил зоркий Клинт.

\- Дежурство в столовой, - ответил привыкший ко Мстителям Фьюри. На угрозы болезненной расправой герои, почему-то, не реагировали.

\- Да нет, у Кэпа трусы!

\- Что, правда? Где? - теперь заинтересовалась Наташа. Наташа не была зоркой как Клинт, зато отличалась внимательностью. Но сколько бы она не...наблюдала за задницей Стива, никаких линий от нижнего белья не видела.

Стив, герой и супер-солдат, покраснел до кончиков волос.

\- В кармане, вот где! - с этими словами Клинт выхватил бельё из кармана Стива. Да не просто бельё, а женские кружевные трусики. Ярко-красного цвета и довольно крупного размера.

Повисла неловкая пауза

\- Клинт, - произнёс ухмыляющийся Тони, - я и не знал, что тебя так интересует моё бельё. Мог бы сразу сказать.

Неловкая пауза решила тут и заночевать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если Тони Старк сошел с ума и стал злодеем.

Однажды Тони Старк сошёл с ума. Он проснулся с утра и увидел себя. Наверное, он раньше сошёл с ума, а не в утро, когда возле его кровати сидел мальчик по имени Тони. Никто не понимал его так, как опухоль мозга.

Однажды Тони Старк стал злодеем. Он не любит про это рассказывать. Он не любит, когда рассказывать нечего. Для всего мира он стал злодеем и это того не стоило.

Однажды весь мир сошел с ума. Старк починит мир, как чинил себя. Тони Старк починил своё сердце, сохранил свою память, загрузил новый характер и знает, как сделать мир лучше. Он больше не помнит, как был злодеем и как сошел с ума много лет назад, одним ясным утром.

Мир стал безопасней и лучше, под присмотром Старка.  
Этот безумный, безумный, безумный мир.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что если бы Феникс вселился не в Циклопа, Фрост, Колосса, Магик и Нэмора, а в пять Мстителей?

Пришло время небывалой битвы. Силы добра во главе с Капитаном Америкой против сил добра во главе с Циклопом. Мстители против Людей-Икс, герои против героев. Мир застыл в ожидании, а букмекеры возликовали. Такого не случалось уже полгода.

Сила, разрушившая по пути к Земле множество беззащитных ( но не влияющих на сюжет) планет, подлетела к Луне. Оставались считанные секунды до момента, когда Феникс вселится в Хоуп. Почему именно в Хоуп? Она - первый рождённый после катастрофы мутант, надежда целой расы. Плюс рыжая и в зелёная, космическая огненная птица любит рыжих и в зелёном.

Вдруг совершенно неожиданно на пути Феникса встал Гандам. До этого на пути Феникса вставали миллионы героических инопланетян, целый отряд Мстителей, включая Бога Грома и все проиграли.  
Будь за рулём робота не Тони Старк, а кто-то адекватный, с настоящим, действующим чувством самосохранения, этого кого-то могли смутить крайне невысокие шансы на победу. К счастью, смущаться Старк разучился ещё до создания брони.

Одновременно случилось столько событий, что на их описание ушло несколько разворотов: всё население Луны застыло в неестественных позах, Хоуп поняла, что ей не хочется повторять судьбу Наруто и делить тушку с Фениксом, Гандам пульнулся голубым лучом, а Циклоп продолжил вещать о том,что всем пора покаяться, особенно Мстителям-мутантофобам.

По космосу эхом разносились звуки от взрывов.

Неизвестно, что именно повлияло, но подобная активная привела к неожиданному результату: обиженный на Хоуп Феникс нашёл другую рыжую. Потом послушал, что несёт цвет мутантской расы и назло всем дал силу меньше всего ожидавшим этого.

Думал ли Феникс в этот момент: "Пусть теперь попробуют меня депортировать, хе-хе" неизвестно, но когда Мстители вдруг сменили костюмы на приготовленную для Людей-Икс форму, многим показалось, что они слышат приглушенное "мва-ха-ха".

Красному Халку костюм Колосса пришёлся в пору. Нечто, хоть и немного мёрз с открытой грудью, но не возмущался. Роджерс обзавёлся стильными очками. Чёрная Вдова, теперь с мечом, подумала, что могло быть и хуже. Перед ней стоял Соколиный глаз в белом, наглядней пример не придумаешь.

Так появилась Пятёрка Феникса и провалились все надежды Циклопа. Если уж делить силу Феникса, то по-честному, между мутантами.  
Мстители улетели творить добро (но, как и собирались, подальше от дома. а то мало ли), а Скотт ещё долго смотрел им вслед. Чёрт, почему одним достаётся всё, а другим ничего? Эти фениксные красные стринги на нём смотрелись бы гораздо лучше.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С Лафеем все ясно. Но кто же мать? Локи проводит расследование.

Если бы в Асгарде изобрели телевидение, а не медовуху, то по этому телевидению показывали бы ток-шоу.  
Если бы в Асгарде появилась не пьющая, но смутно напоминающая Опру, ведущая, то Локи был бы её частым гостем.  
Если бы Локи не был занят выдумыванием пакостей, тыканьем окружающих, приключениями и братом, само собой.

А так, как есть, никто не ворошил грязное бельё богов ( фигурально выражаясь. На самом деле его ворошили и периодически выносили в стирку, не волнуйтесь) и Локи пришлось вести расследование самому.

Казалось бы, как сложно должно быть найти родителей бога лжи? Бога лжи, сына Одина и Фригг? Очень, очень тяжело.  
Особенно теперь, учитывая ссылку и перспективу стоять да думать о своём поведении в углу пару-другую сотен лет, реши он вернуться в Асгард.  
Как ни странно, на другой исторической родине его ждали ещё меньше.

 

Одной из его недавних проделок было оживление кино-персонажей. К сожалению, на той неделе шел марафон фильмов о Капитане Америка, что немного подпортило планы, но, по крайней мере, Локи успел проконсультироваться с величайшим человеческим детективом.  
Шерлок Холмс посоветовал Локи замаскироваться.

Сам Локи планировал просто стать невидимкой, но такими советами не разбазариваются.  
Тщательно приклеив усы, Локи направился за ответами в Йотунхейм.

В Йотунхейме была весна. По-весеннему блестели сосульки, по-весеннему резвились монстры подо льдом. В морозном воздухе чувствовалось приближение лета. Градусники продолжали замерзать.

Локи мирно и незаметно прокрался во дворец. Ледяные гиганты, офигев от такой наглости, хотели было убить предателя Локи, да не смогли: всё-таки фамильное сходство с их царём ( и потрясающие усы) делали своё дело.

\- Уважаемый Лафей, - обратился вежливый Локи, - признайтесь честно и вам ничего не будет.

Лафей молчал.

\- Хорошо, вам будет 2% с продажи моей автобиографии, но на гонорар за экранизацию можете не рассчитывать, - в голосе вежливого ( и замаскированного ) Локи послышались стальные нотки. Он планировал на вырученные средства финансировать свою армию. Кто ж знал, что на Земле не принимают деньги, которые нельзя пощупать, хотя сами ими пользуются и через счета передают. Странные, странные создания.

Лафей чуть изменил цвет и мысленно обрадовался тому, что про него пишут, а не рисуют мангу. Трудно сохранять репутацию, когда тебя рисуют с кавайным румянцем.

\- Я просто хочу знать, кто мой отец, - Локи безжалостно использовал смертельное оружие: грустный взгляд. Грустный взгляд Локи оказался супер-эффективен.

\- Локи, я не твой отец, - Лафей тяжело задышал, - я твоя мать!

Послышалась музыка.

Автор "имперского гимна" отсудил половину казны за нарушение авторских прав.

Документальный фильм "Жизнь и страдания молодого бога Локи" получил все Оскары сразу (не все добровольно).  
Ходят слухи о сиквеле, где и раскроют тайну отца.

Конец.

 

Бонус

Как Локи перестал быть рыжим (сокращённо): однажды всем было жаль рыжего Локи и все его за это гладили.  
Вернее, не за это, а по волосам.  
ну, вы поняли, что именно творилось.

А руки, между прочим, мыли не все, а лишь через одного.  
От такого обращения волосы Локи почернели и стали красиво поблёскивать,  
а все в присутствии Локи резко сменили своё поведение.  
или не резко, но, по крайней мере, жалеть его хотелось меньше, чем его хотелось.  
хэппи-эндо.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке Магнето/Айронмен вместе отмечают Пасху: "Мы можем подружиться... Железный человек".
> 
> получилось нечто по House of M

Тони ожидал визита.  
Да, Железный человек спас миллионы жизней и лично лорда Магнуса.

Железный человек - герой. По крайней мере, пока никто не узнает, кто же находится под бронёй.  
А Тони Старка 24 часа в сутки преследует пресса, все хотят знать, что будет с компанией, как погиб его отец и каково это, когда тебя ставят на место.  
Ему, сапиенсу, еле прощалось богатство и ум. Добавить в микс подвиг? Не надо быть футуристом, чтобы предсказать результат.

Поэтому, после встреч с советом директоров и разбора завалов, Тони ожидал визита.  
Но всё равно растерялся, увидев за дверью Эрика Магнуса собственной персоной.

Они обменялись любезностями (потому что Тони не только сын своего отца, но и воспитанник Джарвиса и этикет никто не отменял).  
Толстые стёкла не пропускали звуков снаружи. В тишине гостиной отчётливо был слышен гул от выключенных электроприборов.  
Может, они так реагировали на электромагнетизм Магнуса. Всё может быть.

\- Соболезную о твоей потере. Всегда трудно терять родных. Мне жаль, что так вышло.

Тони не мог поверить своим ушам. Магнус был тем, кто...Магнус, он...

\- Нет, не жаль. И хватит об этом. Вы убили моего отца, я понимаю почему, но всё равно, - Тони выровнял дыхание, - Не говорите, что вам жаль.

\- Хорошо, перейдём к делу. Роботы серии "Вижн" не оправдали себя и будут отозваны. Тем ни менее, нам хотелось бы продолжить сотрудничество со "Старк Индастриз". Несмотря на смену руководства. В понедельник выйдет официальный пресс-релиз.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но это можно было обговорить и с ассистентами. Не обязательно было приезжать лично вам.

\- Мы могли бы подружиться...Железный человек. Я не открою твою маленькую тайну, не волнуйся.

Магнус выглядел уставшим и немного растерянным. В обычной одежде он казался почти человеком, почти равным.  
Вдруг Тони захотелось стереть этот вечер, не помнить грустных глаз убийцы своего отца.  
Или, ещё лучше, стереть всю неделю.  
Или стукнуть каблуками и оказаться в волшебной стране, где люди и мутанты живут в мире, а на деревьях растут пончики и оптоволокно.

\- И зачем же нам дружить? Зачем мне дружить я понимаю: всегда приятно, когда тебя не тащат в концентрационный лагерь. Какая вам в этом выгода?

Кажется, на словах о концлагере Эрик вздрогнул. Хорошо.

\- Например, показать что сапиенсы не нуждаются в...пристальном внимании. Мутанты победили пятьдесят лет назад. Мир уже в моих руках и мы уже живём на моих условиях. Люди останутся в прошлом, как того и требует эволюция. Ты гений, Старк, сам понимаешь. Терроризм ни к чему не приведёт.

\- Террор ни к чему не приведёт тоже.

Эрик чуть поднял уголки губ.

\- У тебя много общего с моим сыном.

"Странное заявление в странный момент", - подумал Тони.

\- Я совершенно не похож на твоего сына.

\- Да-да, совершенно не похож. Но у вас всё равно много общего. Мы не обязаны быть врагами, Старк, подумай об этом, - Эрик поднялся, - Люди и мутанты не обязаны быть врагами. После благотворительного бала программа сентинелов будет изменена. Приглашаю тебя принять участие в обсуждении.

\- Как насчёт переплавить всех роботов к чёртовой матери?

\- Запиши эту мысль, потом на собрании выскажешься. Приятного вечера, Старк.

\- До свидания, лорд Магнус.

Тони определённо, немедленно нужно выпить. Как только перестанут трястись руки и биться сердце.  
В окна бился ветер перемен.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фьюри|Мстители. Разгадывать шарады.

\- Что за? Э...Бабочка? Красно-сине-белая бабочка? Пусть показывает кто-нибудь, кроме Роджерса. Нет, Старк, ты уже всё показал. Спасибо, у меня один глаз, вдвое меньше памяти стирать. Что, капитан Америка изображал тайное проникновение через крышу?

Слава Тору ещё раз, что это показывал не Старк. Но ты в следующий раз его всё-таки меньше бей, а то за Халком стены чинить не успеваем. Да-да, заслужил и ты очень похоже показывал Гидру. Похоже на гидру, а не битву с невидимым тентаклевым монстром. Тони, не объясняй свои шутки. Особенно на примерах и с видео.  
Судя по грохоту, скоро вернётся доктор Беннер с зелёнкой.  
Ладно, сегодня все свободны. Но чтоб в следующий раз отчёт о миссии сдавали в письменной форме.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Локи. "Злые вы. Уйду я от вас".

\- Злые вы. Уйду я от вас, - сказал Локи сообществу злодеев и ушёл.

Злодеи крайне удивились, ведь Локи сам и собрал их в первую очередь. Но что поделать, Локи был непредсказуем как фанатка при встрече с неким Т.Хиддлстоном: без криков и хаоса не обойтись.

И в этот раз Локи тоже нашли в башне Мстителей. Даже супер-современная система защиты и противо-магический щит не уберегли отважных героев от простого трюка с пиццей и накладными усами.

Как только он избавился от маскировки (и быстро, всего за 20 минут, натянул принесённые в рюкзаке доспехи), послышались удивлённые восклицания.

-Локи!  
\- #$%^!  
\- Брат!  
\- А пицца где?

После чего в гордого и рогатого Локи полетели щит, молот, стрелы, лучи ненависти (Старку запретили патентовать это название) и мокрая губка.  
Это сразу доказало, что, во-первых, Чёрную Вдову врасплох не застать, а во-вторых, герои гораздо лучше помнят даты и готовят подарки на день рождения.

Даже развлекательную программу ( Локи-гонки, поймай паршивца и верни своё оружие) приготовили.


End file.
